Twerking
by MobBob
Summary: Request by DarkxMoon21: Percy gets asked to judge a twerking contest between Drew, Piper, and Silena, but one thing leads to another and a foursome occurs. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Twerking

Percy stared at Piper's ass as it bounced up and down, wondering how he gotten into this situation. He thought back to earlier today when Drew had approached him after lunch. "Hey Percy, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure," said Percy, expecting something simple like helping her to help move the furniture in her cabin or something like that. "Ask away. What do you want me to do?"

Drew nervously ground her foot into the ground, kicking up some dust. She looked up at Percy. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "What do you want me to do? It's not something too hard?"

"No," said Drew. "It's just that this is going to sound a little weird."

Percy paused for a moment and wondered what they wanted him to do. "Um…well I'm sure it's not that weird."

"Okay," said Drew. "Can you judge our twerking contest?"

"Excuse me?" Apparently this had been an argument Drew had gotten into with Piper and Silena. How was the best twerker. Percy was skeptical at first and out of a gut instinct wanted to decline. But he didn't. Maybe it was to be polite. He had already told them he would do it before he knew what they wanted. It would be a little awkward to back out now. The lengths people would go to just to avoid offending people always astounded Percy. So now Percy was standing in the middle of the Aphrodite Cabin, watching the three girls as they shook their asses for him. Well it wasn't too bad.

Piper stopped shaking her ass and stood up. She sat down on a bed. Drew got off her bed. "So Percy, you watched all three of us twerk and now you have to tell us who is the best?"

"Right." Percy bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. To be perfectly honest, Percy couldn't tell the difference between the three. To him they were just shaking their asses in front of him. If he was judging just based off of who had the best ass, Silena would definitely win, but he didn't want to offend the other three. He would have to be careful. "Well…that's a difficult question."

"Come on Percy, it's not that hard," said Silena. "Just say I'm the best already."

"Excuse me?" said Piper. "But I was so much better than you."

"Girls, calm down," said Drew. "Let Percy make up his mind by himself and choose the best twerker, who was me."

Percy looked between the three girls, sweating as he tried to think of something to say. What if he just picked one of the girls at random? They would probably be good sports about it. Even if they were mad, it wouldn't last more than a week. Percy still didn't know who to choose. Finally he decided to try a different approach. Percy quickly put on a smug grin on his face. "Let's cut the crap. You didn't want me here to tell you who was the best twerker."

Percy didn't know why he said this. Almost instantly he regretted it, hoping he could backpedal. However, the girls started to blush, almost as if Percy had caught them doing something wrong. Was he right? Silena was the first to speak up. "Yeah, you caught us. This was never about a twerking contest."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And what was this about then?"

"You." Silena went up to Percy, wrapping her arms around him. Before Percy knew what was happening, she had taken his shirt off, unzipped his jeans, and pushed him down to a nearby bed. Percy didn't fight it. He looked at her beautifully sculpted body, up her toned legs, and her ample breasts. He smiled. He had done well. Silena straddled Percy's chest, and inched closer to his head. Percy was now face to face with Silena's pussy. She grinned. "Lick it."

"If you insist." Percy's tongue shot out and he began licking away. Drew and Piper soon followed. They got on their knees and crawled to Percy. Drew grabbed Percy's erection and put her mouth around the tip. Piper licked Percy's balls while Drew sucked away. The two traded of for a while, sending waves of pleasure through Percy's body. Meanwhile, his tongue was teasing her by making circles around her clit. He then started licking her slit. She moaned while he did this, arching herself back. Percy continued, licking figure eight's on her clit.

Soon she was crying out in pleasure. "Gods! That's what I like! More! More! More!"

"If you insist." Percy continued all the while Drew and Piper were pleasuring him with their mouths. Soon he heard Silena moan, writhing in pleasure as she came. Percy came a little while later, covering Piper's face with his semen. Drew got up to wipe it off. Silena collapsed to the bed. She traced Percy's chest with her fingers. Percy kissed her forehead and sighed. "I'm glad I said I'd judge your contest."


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark outside. Aside from the sliver of light coming from the moon, it was pitch black. A cool breeze blew through the Aphrodite cabin. Percy had told them not to leave the windows open. He didn't want anyone to hear them, but the girls insisted no one would. Percy would have argued with them, but he decided not to press the issue. The three of them were especially sexy tonight and he really wanted to have sex with them. Percy knew that he was probably going to regret it in the morning when Chiron was reprimanding him, but at the moment he had more important things on his mind. Namely Piper's supple ass.

Currently Piper was on a bed sitting on her knees. Her sopping wet pussy was exposed for Percy to shove his erection in. Percy grinned and charged at her, penetrating Piper. Piper moaned as he did this. In front of the two was Silena and Drew. The two of them were standing there naked. When Piper moaned, they took this as their queue to begin toying with each other. Silena kissed Drew's chest, taking her tongue and licking her nipples, eliciting groans from Drew. Silena put her lips around one of Drew's nipples and sucked on it. Drew cried out, grabbing Silena by her hair and yanking it back.

She leaned down and kissed Silena on the chin, playfully biting her. She pulled Silena closer to her. Silena responded by squeezing Drew's ass. Drew grabbed Silena's chest, rubbing her thumb over her nipples. Soon Silena's nipples were nice and erect. Drew pushed Silena to the wall and they kissed. This display was getting Percy very excited. He thrust into Piper faster and faster as he watched. Piper seemed to like it to, or at least the effect it was having on Percy, as her moans got louder and louder. Percy grabbed her hair, yanking it back until he was face to face with Piper. He leaned down and kissed her. Piper slipped her tongue through his teeth and soon their two tongues were wrestling.

While Piper and Percy were doing this, Drew moved her hands down from Silena's breasts. They slid down her stomach, though stopping briefly to feel her toned abs. Drew made it down to Silena's waist and soon her hand was standing on Silena's pussy. Her fingers playfully danced around, teasing Silena about whether or not she would enter. Finally, Drew shoved two fingers into Silena and began thrusting in and out. Her thumb played with Silena's clit. Silena's knees were clearly getting weak. Silena raised herself up and began reciprocating on Drew. She started fingering her, eliciting moans from Drew now. This was just getting better for Percy.

Percy shoved himself deeper into Piper. Percy grabbed her ass, squeezing it hard. Piper screamed loudly. In the back of his mind, Percy knew someone had heard that. He didn't care. All he cared about was getting off. Percy slapped Piper's ass. She liked it, so Percy hit it again and again until her skin was bright red. Piper's cries of pleasure got Percy going harder. His thrusts shoved Piper forward. She banged her chin against the bed post. She didn't seemed to mind. Piper liked it rough. Percy looked back up at Drew and Silena. Currently Silena was on her knees, licking Drew's pussy. He tongue ran up and down Drew's slit, occasionally sucking on her clit. Percy was reminded of the other night where Piper and Drew gave him oral. The memory of their tongues licking his balls got Percy so hard that he couldn't take it anymore. At that instant, he came in Piper's pussy. She giggled as he did this. Percy fell over to the bed. Piper got up and was about to put her lips around his erection. However, Percy held up his hand. "No."

"Why?" said Piper. "I thought you like it when I do that?"

"I do," said Percy. "But I need a little break. I'm a bit drained at the moment."


End file.
